


Bedtime

by jetmound



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ancestors, Descendants - Freeform, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s), descendents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmound/pseuds/jetmound
Summary: What is your favorite Fairy Tale , is it story or legend or mythhow long does it take a story to become more and legend mythThis story takes place on Remnant but a long time from now





	Bedtime

 

**Bedtime**

  
  
  


What is your favorite Fairy Tale , is it story or legend or myth

This story takes place on Remnant but a long time from now  

  
  


Night falls dad is sitting on the overstuffed  leather recliner looking over his domain, as Lord and Master. As King he controlled all he could see which right now was not much as he had his eyes closed. 

He could hear her coming she was not that sneaky yet. Then the scream and the flying claw monster it’s long talons gripping his sides seeking to pierce his lungs to rend and eviscerate his bowels. 

 

“Charlene Ruby Yang  Gallicanae get off your father and get ready for bed.”

“ but mommy it is early. “

“ I said bed little girl.”

“ I'm not little I'm almost seven. ”

“Rubes best get going mom wields a mean rolling pin.” 

“Yes daddy. “

Scampering down the hall to the bathroom  readying herself for bed.

“you spoil her you know.”

“Yes I do but you are only young once.”

Sigh “ it is your night you know.”

Grumble 

 

The patter of tiny feet signaling the night rituals were done. 

“DDAAADDDDYYYYYYyyyyyyy”

“So me. “ looking to his wife .

“Yes you .“ rising getting a glass of water walking to Charlene’s room. 

A typical size room twin bed, dresser, desk with chair. A night stand with a lamp and clock. 

The walls a powder rosa color. Her closet a mix or red white black and yellow. 

Tonight she wore a red gown that flowed to her ankles. 

“Char settle down tomorrow is a long day. “

“yes daddy. Is Auntie Komodo gonna be there too.”

“ I think she is honey. “

 

“So night night. “

“Tell me a story please. “

“Ok ok  once upon a time there were three ursa.”

“No Daddy “

 

“Ummm how about Three Boarbatusk and a Shepherd . “

“No Daddy you know what story. “

 

A long sigh so many times he had told it and it stilled echoed in her heart 

“Long long long ago there was an evil witch 

And she was going to control the world

In fact she was going to build a new one by burning the old one to the ground..

And there was sent a prayer to save the world 

And noble men and women answered the call 

 

They battled the forces of the evil witch 

To which many of them fell but the valiant continued on each time there were losses 

With each challenge fewer and fewer knights remained

The monsters from the black pits were cutting the ranks valiant  

But they knew they had to succeed 

 

But still the brave ventured on from the mountain to the prairies to the oceans  

The world was all they had and they could see the good it could be 

For all the evil they faced their hearts would never let them fail

They might fall but not fail 

 

The last forces marched on 

the sixteen became twelve then eight 

The Shield held the field 

The Hammer broke  the wall 

The Spear made the breakthrough 

The  Ninja  held the gap 

Together they gave last four knights the time 

  
  


At the  end there were four knights that took the final battle to the witch and her coven.

The four knights approached the evil witch's castle 

The last of her army fell away before their righteous endeavors 

The witches aides attacked with killing intent for this was the last battlefield

The  Emerald Knight was cleaved by the Shadow Knight and shattered breaking her illusions. 

The Mercury Knight was melted by the Dragon Knight forming a watery silver pool 

The Cinder Knight faced the blizzard of the Ice Knight and her fire was extinguished  

The Salem Witch faced the Rose Knight and she too was eventually planted within the earth 

No longer a threat to the world. 

 

Our knights each returned to their own kingdoms where they each ruled being friends ever after

 

Looking down he watched his daughter’s silver eyes drift close.

Her breathe slowing down to a soft whisper.

 

Looking up his wife standing there her face grinning ear to ear. 

Embracing  her there nuzzling her neck he placed a soft kiss there

Softly spoken in his ear .

“Do you think she suspects ? “

Closing the door.

“No and sometimes I hope she never does. “

“A Rose is a Rose is a Rose .

 

As the door closed the glass on the nightstand tipped 

From under the covers a small hand whipped out setting it upright 

As it returned she snatched the two rose petals that floated down 

Bring them to her nose inhaling the scent she smiled .

  
  


 


End file.
